


If I believed

by LilBlueRibbon



Category: Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, because Ja’far deserves happiness, its going to be really fluffy, mentions of sickness, not really explicit or anything, so no dead Scherezade, what really should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBlueRibbon/pseuds/LilBlueRibbon
Summary: One small detail changes the course of the tale entirely





	1. Chapter 1

The quiet life led by the assistant vizier and his storytelling wife was one that only those who were close to the couple were aware of. In the public eye, Ja’far was the only non-corrupt man with some sort of power, and his wife was nothing more than a beautiful person. Anyone who would see them together would comment on how in love they were, it was clear that the assistant vizier worshiped the very ground she walked on. And they were happy. 

Of course, there were whispers from those in higher positions. Ja’far had heard multiple times the whispers of the other viziers. About how Scherezade had not become pregnant, often joking that Ja’far himself simply didn’t have it in him. Ja’far had learnt to ignore those comments. He had to if he was ever going to be able to get his land reform bill through to the Sultan.

The day Scherezade fell ill was one of the most terrifying of Ja’far’s life. She had been complaining of bouts of dizziness for days, but had thought nothing of it. Since that awful nobleman cut of her ear, she had suffered with dizzy spells and it was common place for her to take a few moments every once in a while to ground herself. That was all normal. What wasn’t normal, was waking to the sound of vomiting and finding Scherezade bent over a bucket, heaving up the contents of her stomach. Despite his panic, Ja’far had stayed with her, rubbing her back gently and holding her hair back until she stopped emptying her stomach. She looked exhausted when he finally managed to get her to sit up and look at him. Ja’far knew he couldn’t stay. He wanted to, but if he were to simply not turn up today, he would almost definitely be punished. He found himself assisting her back to their bed and pressing gentle kisses to her forehead before promising to send a doctor, despite Scherezade’s complaints.

While her husband was off at work, stressing over his wife, who he assumed was incredibly ill(possibly fatally ill), Scherezade found herself receiving the most amazing news the doctor could have given her. She still felt drowsy, and a little sickly, but couldn’t help but contain her happiness and excitement. The moment the doctor had left, advising rest and taking things easy, she took her time getting herself dressed and ready before taking to the market to walk and inform Ja’far’s friends of the happy news.

She found herself at Omar’s cart first, where he was selling fresh bread as always. The young boy, who went by Joshua, who Omar had taken under his wing not long before Ja’far first met her was carefully stacking the loaves, being careful to not let them fall and become sullied by the dirt below.

“Ah, Scherezade! How are you and Ja’far?”

“We’re doing wonderfully, Omar, though my husband is finding himself increasingly stressed about his land reform bill. The higher ups at the palace are sadly giving him too much discouragement. Hopefully the good news will cheer him up slightly.”

“Good news? Ohohoho, my dear, tell us what blessing Allah has given you and Ja’far.”

Both Omar and the boy, who had stopped stacking the bread, were leaning in to hear this good news, curious as to what had bestowed the couple that made the kingdom still seem like the happiest place on Earth, despite the corruption of the Sultan and his many power-hungry viziers.

“Let’s just say, we’ll need enough bread to feed three from now on.”

The smiles that stretched across the faces of those who were meant to hear the comment and even those passing by who heard the meaning behind Scherezade’s words. Omar handed her two loaves of bread and when she reached for her pouch of coins in the woven basket she was carrying, he stopped her.

“Take these for free, Scherezade. As a congratulatory gift. Oh and, perhaps, you can go down and finally get that bird that you’ve been looking at purchasing each day you come here. It may prove good practice for you both.”

The wife of the Magic Kingdom’s most likeable vizier smiled brightly and thanked him before finding herself making a purchase of a bird and heading back to prepare her surprise for her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special surprise leads to a turn of events

Scherezade found herself anxiously awaiting her husband’s return. After conversing with Omar and sharing the news, she had followed his advice and purchased the baby bird from the market that she had been eyeing up for a short while. The little creature was charming, to say the least, repeating her name when she introduced herself which made her smile. He would be the perfect practice for them, being able to care for him while they waited for their baby to join them. Their baby. That would take a while to get used to. With how long they had been trying and the doctor telling them they would be unable to conceive, the idea of a child blessing their home had become a dream that could never be. And yet it was so. She could hardly wait for Ja’far to return, and only hoped that this would make him happy.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Scherezade was drawn out of her mental world at Ja’far’s call, turning towards where his voice had come from and offering a smile. He appeared to be frustrated and his complaints about the Royal Vizier confirmed to her that he had had a bad day. 

“Ah! Damn that Royal Vizier. The common man is starving and he feasts like a self styled God! My land reform bill will never pass!”

“They refused you again?”

As much as she believed in her husband’s intentions and ideas, she wasn’t surprised. The Royal Vizier and his minions were arguably the most selfish people in power. Approaching Ja’far, she raised an eyebrow as she awaited his reply.

“I work with the most selfish, corrupt, incompetent old men! Their mouths aren’t fit to hold a donkey’s shit. If I could just speak with the Sultan, if for a minute I could have his ear!”

“As that nobleman took my ear?”

She had never told Ja’far outright that it was the Sultan’s order for her ear to be cut off. He worried for her enough as it was, if he heard that, he would probably lock her away in fear of the guards trying to take her away.

“Scherezade, you jest!”

She quickly forced a laugh out to calm him as she replied; “I’m only joking Ja’far.” She took hold of him before speaking again.

“Now that I have you smiling, I think I’ll give you a gift.”

Her stomach was in knots now, as she covered his eyes before leaving to get the bird from their bedroom where she had left him. Hearing her husband question the gift, sounding intrigued calmed her somewhat, but there was still the lingering feeling that he would react in the wrong way. The bird let out a few soft squawks, clearly excited to be brought out of confinement and that’s when she saw his eyes light up with joy. 

“Oh, what a handsome bird that is!”

The bird squawked before repeating “handsome bird!” much to both Ja’far’s and Scherezade’s surprise. She knew that the bird was special but she hadn’t realised how quickly it picked up their words.

“Oh it speaks our words!”

“I saw him in the marketplace and I knew he would delight you.”

She felt Ja’far lean against her as she wrapped her arms around him with a smile, his happiness infecting her.

“What else does he say?”

“Anything you teach him.”

The bird squawked once again, before it repeated what Ja’far had stated earlier.

“Donkey shit!”

Ja’far turned in towards Scherezade, relief on his face as he praised her on finding new ways to keep him honest. She found herself speaking almost immediately after him, no longer nervous, her excitement taking over at this point.

“It’ll be good for us to have something to love and care for.”

She found herself slowly walking away from him now, her back turned to him. Her hands now resting on her stomach, Scherezade took a breath before she finally spoke again.

“It can be practice... for us.”

She looked back to her husband only to find him crouched by her side, a look of astonishment on his face.

“What are you saying? Have all of our attempts finally bore fruit, even when the doctors said it could not be so?!?”

Scherezade gave a gentle nod before she felt Ja’far lift her and spin them both around. Her heart fluttered, but the spinning brought her attention to just how light her head felt.

“Oh praise Allah! The merciful and compassionate!”

All the world around them seemed to fade in that moment. Pure bliss replaced any feelings of doubt. Scherezade buried her head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was perfect right now. She felt her feet touch the floor, and reality seemed to come back to her at this point. Holding her arms around Ja’far’s neck, she listened to him, waiting for him to speak again. She blinked a couple of times to keep herself from zoning out on him. Her head was hurting now. 

“Is that why you’ve been so sick? I knew your symptoms were enhanced from what normally happens... you need to rest for now, my love. I’ll see what I can do to be here with you as much as possible.”

This took her by surprise. She lifted her head from his shoulder, but didn’t get to speak as a voice filled the air, clearly urgent.

“Assistant Vizier Ja’far! News from the Palace! Your request for a hearing with the Sultan has been granted! You are to repo-“

Scherezade couldn’t hear what the messenger was saying now. Her head was spinning and her grip, hands now on Ja’far’s shoulders, tightened significantly. His eyes met hers, as she blinked twice. She noticed his excitement turn to concern but she wasn’t able to question it, as her vision pooled with darkness and the last thing she felt was Ja’far’s increased grip on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of fainting lead to a change in the fate of an Assistant Vizier and a Storyteller

Consciousness returned to Scherezade. She felt the comfort of their bed underneath her, holding her weight up as she blinked her eyes to try and ground herself in her personal space. After a moment or two, she tried to sit herself up, only to be shushed and laid back down by whoever was in the room. Looking around a couple of tunes, she finally noticed Bewar, another friend of Ja’far’s, mother of two twin boys who had blessed them recently, sat by the side of her bed. It was nice to see a friend, however Scherezade was more concerned that she couldn’t see her husband anywhere. Ja’far wasn’t here. Clearly, Bewar had noticed her distress, as she had taken Scherezade’s hand and given it a gentle squeeze.

“He’s with the Sultan, right now, dear. He asked me to sit with you after you collapsed. Apparently, it’s okay and you’re not in any danger, just a mixture of faintness that comes with pregnancy and the dizzy spells you’ve been getting ever since...”

Bewar didn’t need to finish the sentence, instead giving her another gentle smile before helping Scherezade sit up against the back of the bed. There was an unspoken nervousness in the air, Scherezade found herself questioning whether that was from herself or her worry for Ja’far. Her husband was smart, yes, but she should have been there with him, to support him. She knew she shouldn’t have felt so disappointed in herself, maybe it was because of the heightened emotions she was feeling right now. 

“I... I should be with him...”

“I am so glad you weren’t with me, Scherezade.”

Ja’far looked emotionally wrecked, she’d hardly heard him return him. Taking her cue to leave, Bewar promised that she would bring them some food to assist, insisting with the fact that neither of them were in the state to prepare anything to eat and promising to return within the hour. Now left to themselves, Scherezade felt Ja’far take her hand as he sat down on the bed next to her.

“...what happened?”

“I barely got a word in. The Sultan had no interest in my land reform bill at all... he ignored anything I said about its importance and instead asked about you...”

The confusion on her face was evident. Scherezade was well aware of the crude comments made by some of the higher ups at the palace. She knew that her appearance was an admired thing, but she wasn’t aware that the Sultan actually recalled who she was, let alone that she was married to Ja’far. But the anxiety in his husband’s eyes kept her from questioning it directly, instead squeezing his hand out of support.

“...they were going to send the guards to take you from me... I... I said that they couldn’t. That you were pregnant and I could not let you leave my side in such a state... I... I am afraid that they will come and take you when I am not here...”

“Ja’far..? What brought these thoughts to your mind? Did the Sultan outright say such things..? Or was it the Royal Vizier who said something...”

The last part wasn’t a question. Scherezade was well aware of the Royal Vizier’s influence and control over the Sultan. His perverse looks had not missed her attention either. As the Sultan’s right hand man, the Royal Vizier had access to the Sultan’s harem that was normally reserved for the Sultan alone and consisted of young girls, many of whom were taken forcefully from their families. A shudder ran down her spine.

“...it was the Royal Vizier who brought you up first... I can’t have them taking you from me Scherezade... the last time you worked at the palace, they hurt you. You’re pregnant with our child, I can’t let them take you and hurt you again... not again...”

Seeing Ja’far’s distressed look broke her heart. He was so concerned for her well being, and even the slight notion that someone may put her in any sense of the word danger had put him on edge. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, her fingers intertwining with his. Now that she had his attention, she spoke, softly, gently.

“And they won’t Ja’far. I promise you that. If it gives you peace of mind while you are working, I will spend the days helping Bewar watch her boys. Abdul and Bafoul almost two years old now, so they’re probably a bit of a handful for their mother. But do not worry yourself over me. I will be fine. And if, for whatever intentions they have, someone comes and takes me, you must keep going as the assistant Vizier.”

“But Scherezade-“

“No... you must. You are going to be a great Vizier some day, that is what your story is about. Whether I am here with you or not... but I promise, that no matter what happens, we will be together.”

Scherezade didn’t have to wait for Ja’far’s reply, he didn’t need to speak, instead pulling her into his arms and burying his head into her shoulder. There was no need for words between the couple as they held each other in an embrace. After a few moments of silence, Ja’far lifted his head from Scherezade’s shoulder, a smile now settling on his face.

“We’re going to be parents...”

His murmur made her begin to laugh softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead and nodding.

“We’re having a baby... I love you Ja’far.”

“And I love you, I love you more than anything on this Earth, Scherezade.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a few weeks later and Scherezade decides to change up a tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for this story! I want to thank everyone who is reading it, so thank you! Also, I want to shamelessly promote my Starkid Instagram Fan Account @iamchooorn   
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Another one! Another one!”

Scherezade couldn’t help but chuckle at how eager the two boys were, especially when it came to hearing her stories. It had been almost a month since the news that she was expecting had come to herself and Ja’far and since then, she had spent her days with her husband when he could get a day off and with Bewar when he was working. That had meant that she had spent most of her days telling stories to the two twin boys who were well ahead of their age, turning two in a few weeks time. Already they were speaking to an extent and learning to write and read alongside their mother.

Right now, she found herself being begged to tell another story after telling the tale of a Bug and his love for a human. Their eagerness to hear the stories she told made her question how these kids seemed to have that much energy. They weren’t even two and already they were show the intelligence and excitability of five year olds. Bewar has come to join them, a bowl of rice sat in her lap for the boys to eat while they begged for another tale.

“I think I have already told all my stories to you two.”

“Nuh uh!” Bafoul protested as he worked his tiny brain, thinking of the names his mother had mentioned from one of the stories they had been telling together. Abdul eventually spoke up in his brother’s place.  
“E-Em....”

“Emberly?”

Scherezade couldn’t help being confused, she was fairly certain she had told the boys the story of the Stone Age tribe so many times now that they practically knew it off by heart on their own. The two twins kept fumbling over their words for a good couple of minutes before Bafoul had a look of recognition and spoke up again.

“Emma!”

This took Scherezade by surprise. The story of the citizens of Hatchetfield was one she rarely told, having an open dislike to the way it ended. The stories she liked to tell had a happy ending and the tale of star crossed lovers Paul and Emma never ended happily for them. Bewar seemed to have noticed the tense air as well, and coughed before picking up her two boys.

“How about we hear a different story, hmm? What about the one about that magical boy, Harry Potter?”

Scherezade quickly shook her head. For years she had told her tales in the way she had been told them. It was about time there was a twist put into one of these stories. “I think the boys can hear a very special tale, about the tiny town of Hatchetfield, and how the love of two people overcame a mysterious curse.”

The afternoon was spent warping one of the tales that the storyteller had avoided, bringing a new joy to it. Often thinking that she would never enjoy telling this tragic tale, Scherezade found herself relishing in the invested looks and smiles from the twins and their mother. It took her mind to places of wonder, thinking of how it would be when she and Ja’far would tell their child stories and tales. Perhaps she would twist the stories even more for their own son or daughter and give them a new tale to tell. Something about the retelling made her remember what Ja’far had once told her not long after they had been wed. They had been snuggled together on their shared bed for one of the first times.

“Scherezade, remember when I said I was a man of science and logic?”

She had nodded in reply to his comment, more focused on the warmth between them than the small talk that they were attempting.

“If I believed in magic... in the way you believe in me... it would be your tales that are the true magic. They bring hope and joy, and I often hope that if the people you tell of are real, they get the happy endings they deserve...”

Perhaps her husband had been onto something then. She found herself hoping that, somewhere, there was a cute little barista and a guy who didn’t like musicals getting the happy ending they deserved. 

————————————————

Returning home in the dark had been a concern for Scherezade. Bewar had offered to walk her home, bless her, but she couldn’t allow her friend to leave the two young boys alone. The Assistant Vizier’s wife found herself walking the streets of the Magic Kingdom alone at night, sticking to the lightest areas she could. She regretted not leaving earlier, but she had gotten carried away telling her stories to the boys. 

The tension left her shoulders for a moment as she turned onto the side street their home resided on, but only for a moment. The moment she spotted Ja’far stood there, with two of the palace guards stood less than a metre from him, her heart began to race. Her husband welcome her into his arms and held her close. She couldn’t help being worried.

“Ja’far..? Ja’far, what is wrong?”

“Scherezade... the Sultan has fallen ill, and the Royal Vizier has taken command of the Magic Kingdom, as the Sultan has no heir...”

Scherezade wasn’t sure how that was so bad, until it finally clicked that the Royal Vizier was now in charge and could order Ja’far to do anything, her husband could not worm his way out of orders with his eloquent use of words.

“Is he..?”

“No... no, thank Allah, no. But we need to get some clothing packed, I’ve been instructed to go to Pixar as a representative of the kingdom, and I’m not leaving you here...”

Scherezade could feel how tense Ja’far was, but didn’t say anything else, instead encouraging him to come into their house and pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks and forehead to calm him as best as she could. There were things to worry them, more things than there had been, but she knew that whatever happened, they would be together. She just hoped that her husband would realise that.


End file.
